


Outlet

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Caning, M/M, Mental Instability, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Outlet

Harry knows the whore he and Severus have brought home will be earning his Galleons tonight. Harry shoves his cock into his mouth, watching as his eyes bug out during that moment when he can't quite breathe. He makes a slight gagging sound but Harry pays him no mind. 

Severus is behind the whore, fucking him hard, the once pale arse red with welts. Their eyes lock over the man between them and Harry begins to thrust faster, matching Severus's pace. Within moments of each other, they fill both ends of him with their come. 

Leaving him passed out on the bed, they lock the bedroom door from the outside. Harry doesn't mention the unfortunate incident when that one tried to get away. He might be crazy but bringing that up would be suicidal if 'Death by Snape' could be considered self-inflicted.

When Harry and Severus are alone—between rounds—it's their time for soft caresses and gentle kisses, arousing themselves anew so that they can fuck the whore again. Take out all their frustrations with the Ministry, people that don't understand what it's like to be used and thrown away.

The whores understand, and at least they get paid.


End file.
